Goodbye My Love
by Ray Anavi
Summary: Sebagai seorang dokter, tetap tenang dalam menghadapi kematian di depannya menjadi tuntutan. Ia harus tetap fokus terhadap pasiennya yang lain, mengabaikan hilangnya satu nyawa di hadapannya. Suatu profesionalitas kerja. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia harus mengantar kepergian orang yang dikasihinya, tepat di depan matanya, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya...


**Goodbye My Love**

**Genre**: Angst

**Rated**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Harvest Moon still isn't mine…

**Summary**: Sebagai seorang dokter, ia dituntut untuk tetap tenang dalam menghadapi kematian di depannya. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk tetap fokus terhadap pasiennya yang lain dan mengabaikan hilangnya satu nyawa di hadapannya. Suatu profesionalitas kerja. Tapi kali ini berbeda... ia harus mengantar kepergian orang yang dikasihinya, tepat di depan matanya... tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya...

**Warning**: Semi-AU, death chara, typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, angst ga berasa, banyak skip time, ending maksa, etc, etc… xp

Inspired from drama _Ai._

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

-Year 5-

-Mineral Hospital-

Normal POV

Seorang dokter raven memijat dagunya pelan. Gurat-gurat lelah tampak jelas di wajahnya yang semakin tegas seiring dengan bertambahnya usia. Tidak ada lagi wajah kaku miskin ekspresi yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai topengnya. Yang kini ada hanyalah seraut wajah dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Tetap kaku, namun memiliki kharisma yang mendalam. Semakin membuat aura menarik dari dokter yang berkontribusi memajukan Kota Mineral di bidang medis ini.

Dua tahun lalu, ia, dengan Dokter Hardy, temannya dari Kota Forget-Me-Not, memutuskan untuk bekerja sama. Dan kini, hasilnya sudah tampak. Sekarang telah berdiri sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup megah dengan dokter-dokter muda berpengalaman di Kota Mineral, menggantikan klinik kecil miliknya.

"Huh…" ia mendesah napas pelan. Nampaknya rumah sakit yang besar membuat waktu dan tenaganya tersita jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dugaannya dulu. Menjadi seorang direktur rumah sakit, bersama dengan Dokter Hardy, membuatnya harus datang pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang hingga larut. Bahkan, terkadang ia tidak bisa pulang dan terpaksa menginap.

Dilihatnya lagi tumpukan berkas-berkas, lebih tepatnya data pasien, yang menggunung di mejanya. Ya, satu lagi, Rumah Sakit Mineral memang sudah sangat terkenal sampai ke kota-kota lainnya karena keberhasilan penemuan obat yang mampu menyembuhkan kanker oleh Dokter Trent. Hal inilah yang membawanya mendapatkan hadiah nobel di bidang kesehatan dan membuat namanya semakin melambung.

"Huh… sebanyak ini pasien yang masuk? Semakin banyak saja orang tidak sehat," gerutunya pelan. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang dokter mengharapkan kesehatan semua orang sekalipun pundi-pundi di dompetnya tidak terisi? Toh, ia menjadi dokter bukan untuk mencari banyak uang. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, pada masa kini, dokter merupakan pekerjaan yang meyakinkan untuk mencapai kekayaan. Tapi ia bukanlah dokter yang mementingkan uang di atas segalanya.

Kembali dibacanya satu-persatu biodata pasien. Ia mengusap matanya pelan. Lelah. Satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi dokter tampan itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju wastafel di sudut ruangannya, lalu membilas wajahnya, membiarkan air dingin menyegarkan kembali pikirannya yang sudah bercampur-aduk.

"Dokter Trent…" suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan dari balik pintunya mengalihkannya dari kegiatan menyegarkan dirinya. Dimatikan keran wastafel, lalu ia segera berjalan menuju pintu, membukakannya.

"Ah, Elli. Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Ya, sekalipun ia sudah menjadi dokter terkenal, namun sifat dinginnya tidak pernah hilang. Elli, rekan kerjanya sedari dulu tentunya sudah biasa. Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Ekspresi Elli yang panik tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Dokter Trent, Claire… Claire…" Elli meracau.

"Tenang, Elli. Ada apa dengan Claire?" tanya dokter itu, tetap dengan intonasi datarnya. Namun wajahnya tidak seirama. Nampak guratan tipis kecemasan di wajah _stoic_nya, jika kita perhatikan dengan serius tentunya.

"Claire, Dokter… Claire… hiks," Elli semakin tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Iya, ada apa dengan Claire? Jelaskan dengan baik, Elli," perintah dokter tegas. Guratan-guratan kecemasan semakin tampak di wajahnya.

"Claire… hiks… Claire, dia kecelakaan saat menambang. Tadi Gray menemukannya dan membawanya kemari," jelas perawat itu sambil terisak.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Di mana ia sekarang?" tanya Trent. Dikenakannya jas putih kebanggaannya yang tadi ia letakkan di kursinya, lalu bergegas menarik Elli.

"Ia… hiks… kondisinya kurang baik. Saat ini ia berada di ruang UGD. Para perawat sedang melakukan pengobatan di luka-luka luarnya".

"Kalau begitu, siapkan alat CT scan [1], alat rontgen [2] dan alat-alat lainnya. Aku akan memeriksa kondisi organ tubunya," perintah Trent yang dijawab anggukan dari Elli. Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat ke ruang UGD. 'Claire, semoga kau baik-baik saja,' batinnya gelisah.

Di sana, di kasur, terbaring lemah seorang perempuan blonde. Tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan luka. Bahkan, beberapa bagian pakaiannya robek, menampakan kulit putihnya, yang juga dipenuhi luka. Trent menatapnya dengan miris. Di depannya, perempuan yang dicintainya, istrinya sejak setahun lalu, tengah berbaring. Pingsan. Bisa dikatakan kondisinya cukup mengenaskan.

"Dokter, alatnya sudah selesai dipersiapkan," kata Elli.

"Bawa dia untuk diperiksa," perintah Trent dibalik semua kecemasannya.

"Baik, Dokter".

.

-Skip Time-

"-ent… Dokter Trent…" panggil seorang berjas putih ala dokter dengan sebuah luka di mata kirinya.

"Ah… Dokter Hardy," jawab Trent lemas. Saat ini, mereka –Dokter Trent dan Dokter Hardy-, sedang berada di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Tentunya pemeriksaan akan luka Claire telah selesai.

"Kudengar, Claire kecelakaan. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hardy, sedikit cemas melihat rekan kerjanya tampak begitu sedih.

"Ada gumpalan darah pada otaknya yang harus diangkat sesegera mungkin. Kondisinya… bisa dibilang kurang baik," jawab Trent. Kristal obsidiannya terlihat berkilat, menandakan ia menahan air matanya keluar.

"Dokter Trent…" kata Hardy sambil menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. Biar bagaimanapun, kejadian ini merupakan tekanan berat bagi Trent, mengingat dokter muda itu baru bisa menampakkan garis-garis ekspresi di wajahnya sejak ia menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Claire.

"Tapi… Dokter Ayame belum kembali dari Kota Zephyr untuk memeriksa keadaan Nek Joan yang menurun," Elli yang mendengarnya –ya, sejak tadi ia tetap berdiri di samping Dokter Trent tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya memandangnya cemas- akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ia memang dokter bedah terbaik. Tapi perjalanan dari Kota Zephyr memakan waktu hampir 8 jam. Kurasa waktu yang dimiliki tidak cukup, mengingat kondisi Claire yang kurang baik untuk menunggu," kata Dokter Hardy seolah mengerti maksud dari kata suster brunette itu.

"Biar aku yang mengoperasinya. Elli, panggil beberapa perawat dan dokter lainnya. Siapkan ruang operasi," perintah Trent cepat.

"Tapi, Dokter…" desah Elli pelan. Ditatapnya dokter raven itu lekat-lekat.

"Cepat! Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu," perintah Trent dengan nada meninggi. "Ah, maaf".

"Ba-baik".

.

-Skip time-

-Operating Room-

"Gunting".

"Pinset".

"Tut… tut…" suara mesin detektor cepat, menandakan ada masalah.

"Dokter, denyut jantung 51, tekanan darah 83/56," kata Elli dibalik maskernya.

"Kapas".

"Tut… tut…" kembali suara mesin detektor berbunyi dengan irama yang semakin cepat.

"Dokter, denyut jantung 33, tekanan darah 75/48," Elli memperingatkan.

"Berikan suntikan hormon pacu jantung," perintah Trent cepat sambil membersihkan darah dengan sejumput kapas.

"Baik".

'Claire, bertahanlah. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan akan melewati apapun bersamaku? Kau harus berjuang. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu. Kita hadapi semua ini bersama. Kau pasti bisa,' batin Trent.

"Dokter, denyut jantung 72, tekanan darah 97/70," kata Elli.

'Syukurlah. Tetaplah bersamaku, Claire. Aku akan berjuang bersamamu'.

.

-Skip time-

"Sreg~" suara pintu ruang operasi dibuka. Tampak seorang beberapa dokter keluar bersama beberapa suster. Trent juga ada diantara mereka, tepatnya di paling belakang barisan ahli medis ini.

"Dokter Trent, Dokter Hardy, bagaimana kondisi Claire?" racau Karen panik. Yang lainnya –Ann, Cliff, Popuri, Kai, Rick, Mary, dan Gray- menatap Trent-Hardy bolak-balik dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Operasinya sukses. Gumpalan darah di otaknya sudah dibersihkan. Tapi masa kritisnya belum selesai. Kita masih harus menunggu 72 jam hingga kesadarannya pulih," terang Hardy. Sesekali tangannya mengusap lembut bahu rekannya yang kini tenggelam dalam isakannya pelan. Topeng dinginnya retak. Emosinya dipermainkan saat ini. Ia ingin merasa turut lega atas suksesnya operasi ini, tapi mengingat masa kritis istrinya yang belum lewat, ia merasa cemas. Sangat cemas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," hela Ann. Ia segera datang kemari setelah mendengar kabar mengenai Claire dari Gray. Ya, setelah mengantar Claire, Gray pulang ke penginapan dan menceritakannya kepada Ann. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana selanjutnya. Ann memanggil satu persatu sahabat mereka –Ann, Clare, bahkan Trent-. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

"Trent, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Beristirahatlah. Operasi tadi sudah menguras habis energimu," saran Hardy lembut, bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya, yang kalau boleh dikatakan menyeramkan.

"Tidak perlu. Dokter Hardy, bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk menunggu istriku hingga ia pulih di waktu kosongku? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengabaikan pekerjaanku. Aku akan datang disaat kau dan dokter lain, maupun pasien, membutuhkanku," kata Trent.

"Silakah. Ini juga rumah sakitmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Aku juga akan mengerahkan semua tenagaku dalam merawat Claire," balas Dokter Hardy bijak.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Hardy".

.

-Skip, skip, skip-

-VIP Room-

-Trent's POV-

Di sini, di ruangan ini, ruangan berbau obat –bau yang sudah biasa bagiku- bernuansa putih bersih tengah berbaring seorang yang sangat kucintai, Claire. Sudah berhari-hari berlalu sejak operasi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kepulihan darinya. Wajahnya, yang selalu terseyum di balik rona merah lembutnya, kini pucat. Rambut pirangnya yang selalu tergerai halus sempurna, kini tergerai tak terawat. Mata biru penuh sinarnya, kini tertutup, tak memberikan ruang bagiku untuk menatapnya.

"Claire…" desahku pelan. Bulir-bulir air mata tak kuasa mengalir. Ya, di depannya, aku tak pernah memasang topengku. Topeng es milikku. Hanya di hadapannya seorang, aku membuka diriku apa adanya. Menjadi seorang Trent bukan dokter Trent.

"Claire, aku merindukanmu. Merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Tatapanmu, senyumanmu, suaramu… sadarlah, Claire," tangisanku semakin menjadi. Aku sungguh merindukan segala yang ada pada wanitaku, Claire. Namun sekarang yang kudapati hanya tubuh lemah pucat pasi.

Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan dengan tangan kiriku. Sedangkan tangan kananku, sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Perih. Melihatnya yang biasanya ceria, kini terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tok… tok… tok…"

"Masuk," kataku setelah menghapus air mata yang mengalir membentuk jalur di pipiku.

"Dokter Trent, bisakah kau ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Dokter Hardy.

"Baiklah," jawabku singkat, kembali memasang topengku. "Claire, aku pergi dulu sebentar," bisikku pelan pada Claire.

.

-Skip time-

-Doctor Hardy's Room-

"Maaf memanggilmu, tapi ada yang kami ingin diskusikan denganmu," kata Dokter Hardy membuka percakapan. Kutatap kursi sebelah kananku, tempat Dokter Ayame duduk, dengan perasaan aneh. Ada hal penting apa?

"Maaf. Ini semua bukan salah Dokter Hardy. Akulah yang memintanya untuk memanggilmu. Apa ini mengganggumu?" tukas Dokter Ayame cepat.

"Tidak masalah. Ada hal penting apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini… ini mengenai Claire". Wajahku tegang mendengar ucapan Dokter Hardy.

"Seperti yang Dokter Trent, maksudku semua dokter di rumah sakit ini ketahui, kondisi kritis pasien pasca operasi umumnya berlangsung sekitar 3 hari. Jika memang kondisinya kurang memungkinkan, paling lama 5 hari, pasien sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Tapi, sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak operasi pengangkatan gumpalan darah dilaksanakan. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan operasi itu. Semuanya berlangsung lancar, bukan?" terang, atau tanya Dokter Ayame. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mengerti seluruh isi dari kata-katanya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, kondisi Claire saat ini masih kritis, jika kau mau aku mengatakannya begitu," kata Dokter Hardy kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Claire _pasti_ sadar!" kataku, memberi penekanan di setiap kata-kataku. Aku berdiri dari kursiku, menarik kerah kemeja Dokter Hardy.

"Tenanglah, Dokter Trent. Akan kujelaskan maksudku berkata seperti itu".

"Maaf," aku mengangguk, melepaskan tanganku dari kerah kemejanya, lalu kembali duduk.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Kemarin aku dan Dokter Ayame melakukan pemeriksaan pada organ penting tubuhnya, dan menyadari bahwa otaknya telah berhenti berfungsi. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Dokter Trent, Claire saat ini masih bisa bertahan dengan bantuan alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya," terang Dokter Hardy.

"Aku… aku mengerti Dokter Hardy. Tapi-"

"Ya, pasti berat bagimu. Tapi itu tergantung bagaimana keputusanmu. Aku sendiri tak berharap melihatnya menderita seperti ini terus," potong Dokter Ayame.

"Benar. Kau harus memutuskan sendiri, yang terbaik bagi Claire dan bagimu. Tapi kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk mencabut alat pertolongan itu".

.

-Skip time-

-VIP Room-

"Claire," panggilku. "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanyaku. Kugenggam tangannya, tangan hangatnya yang sekarang terasa dingin. Mataku mulai memanas, menahan air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar.

"Claire, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu wajahmu masih sangat polos. Ingatkah kau saat itu aku memarahimu karena berteriak di klinikku?" tanyaku. Kuusahakan untuk tersenyum. Namun, cairan bening tampaknya berhasil menjebol benteng pertahanan di mataku. Aku menangis.

"Maaf, Claire. Aku cengeng. Kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin menangis seperti sekarang jika aku tak bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tak menyesalinya. Kau mewarnai hidupku. Hidupku yang dulu hanya diisi oleh keseriusan. Hidupku yang jauh dari sosialisasi. Semuanya berubah sejak aku bersamamu," kataku dibalik isak tangisku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa kau juga ingat, kau memarahiku habis-habisan setelah sadar dari pingsanmu, karena aku memaksamu mencoba obat buatanku? Tahukah kau, bahkan ketika kau marah, kau masih tetap cantik. Dan kau tahu, aku selalu jujur. Aku tidak pernah menggombal," kataku sambil mengusap helai rambut pirangnya. Air mata ini kubiarkan mengalir begitu saja agar membawa perasaan sakitku, walau hanya sedikit, atau mungkin tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Hei, Claire. Kau juga pasti ingat bagaimana gugupnya aku ketika kita menikah, bukan? Kau didandani, sedemikian cantiknya. Bahkan tanpa didandani pun, kau sudah cantik. Ingatkah ketika aku memintamu untuk tidak berdandan setelah pernikahan kita? Haha… bodoh sekali aku. Hanya melihatmu berdandan sekali itu saja, aku sudah takut terkena serangan jantung. Tidak lucu bukan jika seorang dokter terkena serangan jantung?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sulit. Bahkan hanya untuk menarik wajahku untuk tersenyum pun, aku tak bisa. Tubuhku seolah menolak logikaku, bersahabat dengan hancurnya perasaanku.

"Claire, tahukah kau, apa alasanku menjadi dokter, selain untuk meneruskan dedikasi orang tuaku? Selain karena aku juga menyukai bidang medis, aku juga berharap mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Aku ingin keluargaku, keluarga kita, akan bisa menikmati hidup tanpa kesulitan".

"Claire… aku sungguh mencintaimu. Selamanya mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Ingatkah kau, dulu ketika aku lembur atau dinas di luar kota selama beberapa hari, aku selalu menelponmu? Menanyakan kabarmu? Kau tahu, jika sehari saja aku tak mendengar suaramu, aku tak bisa tidur? Tapi sekarang, aku tak bisa lagi menelponmu. Mendengar suara cerewetmu lagi yang bertanya 'Sayang, kamu sudah makan belum?' atau sekedar berkata 'Sayang, jangan lupa untuk istirahat,' aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, tapi… tapi aku tak diizinkan".

"Oh, ya, Claire… ingatkah segala perkataanmu mengenai kehidupan setelah kematian? Suatu reinkarnasi? Aku tak pernah mempercayainya, dan kau selalu merengut ketika aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi sekarang aku mempercayainya. Untuk itu, berjanjilah padaku Claire, di kehidupan mendatang, kau akan kembali menjadi istriku. Menjadi orang yang menyapaku lembut sepulang aku kerja. Menjadi orang yang menyiapkan segelas susu setiap pagi dan sebelum aku tidur. Menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku bangun di pagi hari. Berjanjilah padaku, Claire!"

"Claire, maafkan aku. Maafkan kebodohanku. Aku berjanji, di kehidupan mendatang, aku akan membuatmu hidup dengan bahagia dan gembira…" Aku mengecup dahinya. Melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki.

Kulangkahkan kakiku. Menuju ke alat pompa jantung. Kutatap nanar tombol _off_. Ragu. Haruskah kutekan? Aku tak mau kehilangan Claire. Tapi… aku juga tak ingin melihatnya semakin menderita dengan segala macam alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Kuangkat tangan kananku, mendekati tombol _off_. 'Maafkan aku, Claire. Pergilah dengan tenang,' dengan satu sentuhan, kutekan tombol itu.

Kembali, aku berjalan ke arah Claire. Melepas satu-persatu alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Hingga elektrokardiogram [3] menunjukkan tidak adanya lagi detak jantung. Tak ada lagi denyut perlahan. hanya segaris lurus, tanpa ada gunung dan lembah.

Aku memeluknya. Memeluk erat tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

'Pergilah, Claire. Aku akan mendoakanmu agar kau tenang dan bahagia di sana… aku mencintaimu… akan selalu mencintaimu'.

_-Manusia yang berusaha, Tuhan yang berkehendak. Percayalah dengan semua keputusan-Nya. Semua adalah yang terbaik bagi kita. Bahkan ketika Ia memanggil sebuah nyawa dari kita. Mungkin berat bagi kita. Tapi itu sudah menjadi takdir-Nya. Tugasnya, yang telah diberikan Tuhan, telah selesai. Semua yang diciptakan oleh-Nya, akan kembali kepada-Nya juga.-_

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

**Catatan:**

[1] CT Scan merupakan singkatan dari _Computed Temography Scan_. Digunakan untuk mendapatkan gambaran dari sudut kecil tulang tengkorak dan otak. Umumnya digunakan dalam proses pemeriksaan kondisi pembuluh darah, menilai adanya tumor/kanker, menilai organ dalam, dan proses pemeriksaan pada kasus kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan efek cukup fatal, seperti pingsan, muntah, dan lain-lain.

[2] Alat rontgen dikenal juga dengan _X-ray_. Umumnya digunakan untuk memeriksa kondisi tulang pasien, terutama pada kasus kecelakaan berat yang bisa mengakibatkan terjadinya retak maupun patah tulang.

[3] Kepanjangan dari EKG. Alat yang digunakan untuk mengukur detak jantung seorang pasien. (maaf kalo ga detil, Ray ga ngerti tentang kedokteran sama sekali… gomen…)

.

**A/N:** nyahh~ selesai dengan gagalnya setelah cukup lama menghilang dari dunia perfanfiksian… mungkin Ray bakal makin jarang nongol di fanfic… :( tapi Ray masih tetep rajin buat jadi reader, mau silent reader ato menyebarkan diri dimana-mana (baca: nyampah review) #gapenting…

Ga kerasa angstnya pas Ray baca ulang… Tapi Ray ga tega sih buat bikin yang lebih menyakitkan. Ga tega ngancurin perasaan Trent. Sekalipun dia dingin banget, tapi Ray rasa Trent itu punya perasaan yang kayak kaca, gampang pecah dan ancur di balik topeng bekunya itu.

Soal Chara, seharusnya sih ga OC, soalnya Dokter Hardy ada di Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life, sedangkan Dokter Ayame itu kalo ga salah, Ray denger salah satu chara dokter di Harvest Moon Tale of Two Town. Entah bener ato salah… ada yang mau koreksi? Tapi Ray ga bisa ngegambarin sifat mereka dengan pas. Ray sih liatnya Dokter Hardy itu punya sisi lembut dibalik mukanya yang kayak preman #ditendang… Tapi soal Dokter Ayame, Ray buta sama sifatnya, jadi ya begituu… gomen #nundukdalem

Ray tau banget, kalo fic ini bener-bener jauh dari kata bagus. Lha, wong angstnya aja rasanya kurang (ato bahkan ga) greget… makanya, Ray minta review (bilang aja pengen direview) baik itu kritik, saran, ampe flame juga boleh. Siapa tau Ray besok-besok bisa jago bikin angst #ngarep #ditendang

RnR please~

Arigatou~ ^^


End file.
